The return of Pandabubba
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This is a remake of one of my favorite Xiaolin Showdown episodes.


(The monks were flying over Tokyo looking for the Zing Zom bone)  
Kimiko: Tokyo my home town. (They fly by a skyscaper) Look its the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscaper.  
Omi: Tohomiko? That is most filimar to my ears.  
Kimiko: Hello that's my last name.  
Omi: Oh. I never thought of you having a last name.  
Kimiko: And that's my Papa's building.  
Clay: You mean your daddy's Toshiro Tohomiko, the video game tycoon?  
Kimiko: Yep I can't wait to introduce you guys to him he's super cool.  
Raimundo: And super rich. Have I ever told you that your my favorite monk?  
Omi: I thought I was your favorite monk? (Puppy dog pout)  
(They land on the harbor where fish are sold and see Jack and Wuya)  
Kimiko: Look their's Jack and Wuya. I thought I smelled something fishy. (Aqua comes up and gets into fighting stance) Aqua?  
Aqua: Get off of my Harbor! Or I'll make you!  
Wuya: Stupid girl.  
Omi: Look! On that Samurai statue! (Jack shows up)  
Jack: Thanks for the tip, Chrome dome! (They Jump down there) Koi bots attack! (Koi bots come out of the water)  
Kimiko: Aqua! Stop Jack!  
Aqua: Got it! Lunar...(A chain of Crescents surrounds her body) Chain! (Wraps it around Jacks ankle and pulls him down)  
Jack: Oooof!  
Aqua: Lunar Beam! (Destroys all of the Koi bots)  
Jack: My Koi bots! They've been fileted!  
Raimundo: There! The Zing Zom bone! (They all try to reach but its gone)  
All: Huh?  
Omi: But its it was right here.  
(Jack and Wuya fly off)  
Wuya: Jack! Your stupid Koi bots has cost another shen gong wu.  
Jack: An artist must suffer for his work.  
Kimiko: Thanks for the help Aquanette.  
Aqua: No problem. Anything to help my big sister.  
Omi: Big sister?  
Aqua: Huh? Oh sorry. Aquanette Wynter Tohomiko. Keeper of the moon and stars. Call me Aqua.  
Omi: Really?  
Aqua: Yep.  
Kimiko: Aqua's my foster sister.  
Aqua: You need to come to the Skyscaper. Papa can't wait to see you.  
(After the scaning process they walk into the Dojo and see Flannery kicking a sandbag)  
Flannery: Kimiko! (Gives her a hug) So nice to see you again! You must be Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo. Nice to meet you all.  
Omi: Huh? Did you know that you and Aquanette have the same face?  
Flannery: Of coarse we do. She's my twin sister. How things go at the Harbor?  
Aqua: You know how I am. I handle mine.  
Clay: What's ya name little lady?  
Flannery: I'm Flannery Somer Tohomiko. Keeper of the flares and Sun.  
Kimiko: So what's Papa doing?  
Flannery: He's in his office. I think he's doing something important. You can go up there and see him.  
Kimiko: What will you be doing?  
Flannery: Oh me? (Takes out an unopened fan) I've got a score to settle with Aqua.  
(They go to the top floor and see Papa playing a vitrual video game)  
Kimiko: Papa?  
Papa: (Takes off the helment) Kimiko! (Kimiko runs up and gives her a hug) So nice to see you! (Places her down) And you must be the Xiaolin dragons. It is so nice to meet in person.  
Kimiko: My papa's always been a kid at heart. When was I was little he bought me every toy on the market. I had to beg him to buy my clothes.  
Omi: You didn't where clothes?  
Clay: If you don't mind sir. This cow poke would like a tour of your factory, sir.  
Papa: Certainly. Now what is this cow poke you speak of?  
Kimiko: (Shakes her head)  
(They walk into the work area and see Flannery standing there holding a red fan)  
Flannery: (Sing Song) Aqua. Come out and play.  
Kimiko: Flannery what are you doing?  
Flannery: I'm "Playing" with Aqua.  
(Aqua comes out of nowhere and lands on Flannery)  
Aqua: Hah!  
Raimundo: Are they always like this?  
Kimiko: You have no clue.  
Papa: Aquanette. Stop fighting with your sister and show the dragons you and Flannery's invention.  
Aqua: (Stands up) Yes Papa.  
Flannery: (Stands up) These are U bots.  
Aqua: Short for Universal.  
Flannery: It takes a picture of you with it's robotic eye.  
Aqua: And then it takes the form of the owner.  
Flannery: Here Omi. (Hands him a bot) Say hi to it.  
Omi: Hello U bot. I am Omi the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever  
U Bot: Omi is the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever  
Omi: I am most impressed with your superior robot interlect.  
Omi Bot: (Takes the from of Omi) I and with yours  
Omi:It is so nice to finally have a converstation with someone so intellengent  
Omi bot: I could not agree with you more.  
Omi: Oh Flannery and Aquanette. May I keep my most intellengent friend?  
Flannery: Sure.  
Aqua: As a matter fact you all can have one. (The others run up and grab a U bot. A box comes up with a panda face on it)  
Kimiko: Papa who's face is it on that box? It looks kinda filimar  
Aqua: Oh that's Papa's new business partner Pan- (Flannery slaps her hand over her mouth)  
Flannery: Shhh. Don't say his name aloud all your hair might fall out. (The twins giggle)  
Papa: Girls behave. Work has been so backed up I had to hire a new business partner. Now how would you mighty warriors like a snack?  
Aqua: Yea. (Stops short) I sense a diturbance.  
Flannery: Let's worry about it later. Lets gets some grub.  
Aqua: Yea your right its probably nothing. (They walk out when Omi notices Omi bot is walking out of the room)  
Omi: Omi bot where are you going? (Omi runs after him and picks him up) Ah hah! Don't you ever run away from again  
Omi bot: (Puppy dog eyes)  
Omi: Aww (Hugs him) I can not stay mad at you. (They hear something and hide in behind a box)  
Omi bot: That was a close call. (Omi covers his mouth)  
(They see Papa shaking hands with Pandabubba)  
Omi: (Gasp) Pandabubba! (Omi bot grabs his lip)  
(Jack walks up to Pandabubba)  
Jack: Well here Mr Pandabubba. Here's the Zing Zome bone that you wanted. Now where are the new state of the art Robots that you promised?  
Pandabubba: Just as we agreed upon Spicer. (Snaps his fingers and a line of Robots comes out)  
Jack: (Screams like a girl and runs over to them) They're beautiful.  
Wuya: Jack! Did you just trade shen gong wu for worthless robot parts again?  
Jack: Nag, Nag, Nag! Why couldn't I get a ghost without an opioion?  
Pandabubba: Oh Spicer from one evil genius to another. How did you get that wu?  
Jack: Funny you should ask PB. It was quite simple I disguised one of my robots as a ninja and while everybody was fighting he snagged the wu and quietly disappeared unnoticed. Even clown face here didn't suspect a think.  
Pandabubba: Nice one. At first I took you for a boob.  
Jack: Well I do my best. Now that you've got the zome bone what's next? Something evil I hope?  
Pandabubba: Of coarse. You see zombie workers are very good at following orders. Zing Zome bone! (Points them at the workers turning them into Zombies) You steal me some circut boards for my video games, You work twice as fast you give me your watch. And you get me a half calf mochochino light on the foam! With the work force a slave labor I will soon control the whole entire electronic market. (Jack and Pandabubba both laugh evilly)  
(The monks stand by an ally across the street from the building)  
Omi: Kimiko I am omly telling you what my own two eyes told me!  
Kimiko: I dont believe it! My papa's a good guy maybe a little goofy but he would never deal with a bad guy like Pandabubba.  
Kimiko Bot: That's so not like Papa  
Flannery: Bad guy?  
Aqua: I knew it! He's that dark aura I was picking up when we were in there!  
Omi: Are you saying it was someone that looked like excatly like you Papa I saw? Oh I am so relieved!  
Kimiko: We'll sneak inside and find out what's going on. (They hear alarms go off and see the workers looting stores) Look! People are looting stores!  
Raimundo: And they're all heading for the same place!  
Raimundo Bot: Tohomiko electronics!  
(A zombie worker walks by them and Aqua trips him)  
Aqua: What? I've always wanted to trip a zombie. Not like their gonna do anything.  
Flannery: (Looking at the boxes) Hmm.  
Kimiko; You have a plan.  
Flannery: Oh yea.  
(They each carry a box and walk into the buiding in a zombie like state)  
Omi: These workers are most focused on their work. And their eyes they have that same "Nobody is home look" as Raimundo does when he does he chores.  
Raimundo: Well your short and you have a big head.  
Omi: Hey!  
(Omi bots hops off Omi's box and walks into the elevator)  
(Papa walks up to Pandabubba)  
Papa: Pandabubba! Stop this! These workers are my loyal employees.  
Pandabubba: No they are now my loyal employees. You zombie get on all fours. (The zombie gets down) Roll over. (Rolls over) Play dead. (Evil laughter)  
Wuya: If I only I could Jack to do that.  
Papa: (The elevator opens) You lied to me about who you were. If would have known that you were the infamous Pandabubba I would never let you into my company.  
Pandabubba: Your company? (Evil laughter)  
Jack: Nice laugh PB.  
Pandabubba: Zing Zome bone! (Turns him into a zombie) Now where's my coffee drink?  
(The elevator shuts)  
(The monks wait in Papa's office)  
Kimiko: We have to find my father. Something very strange is happening here.  
Aqua: No kidding.  
(The door opens and its Papa)  
Kimiko: (Gives him a hug) Papa whats going on? What are you doing working with Pandabubba?  
Papa: You must all leave at once. You are no longer welcome here.  
Aqua: C'mon Pop. Its us. The lovable scaps Flan, Kim, and Aq. (They all flash him a big smile)  
Kimiko: I've never seen you act like this. Are you okay?  
Papa: I must get back to work.  
Kimiko: Papa!  
Papa: Go!  
Kimiko: I'm not leaving with an explanation!  
Papa: I want you all out of here now! Go!  
(They walk out and tears run downs Kimiko's face)  
Omi: Kimiko, Flannery, Aquanette. There is much evil in your Papa's company. But I do not believe it is your Papa who is evil.  
Kimiko: (Smiles)  
(They walk down a hallway and Omi bot comes out)  
Aqua: Hey its the littler dude!  
Omi: Omi bot where have you been?  
Omi bot: I've got something that will knock your shoes off.  
Raimundo: I think you mean knock your socks off.  
Omi bot: That too. (Shows the projection of Pandabubba turning Papa into a zombie)  
Raimundo: He turned you old man and the other workers into zombies!  
Aqua: C'mon guys lets show Mega butt what happens when you mess with Tohomikos!  
Flan and Kim: Yea!  
(Jack and Pandabubba stand on the balcony above the workers)  
Jack: Zombies are the coolest! Think I could borrow that wu sometime?  
Pandabubba: Of coarse. Not! (Evil laugh)  
Wuya: That wu should've been mine!  
Jack: Chill Wuya with my new highly advanced robots I can capture all of the wu out there. (Smells the robots) I love that new robot smell.  
(Papa shows up in an apron)  
Pandabubba: (Chuckling) Mr. Tohomiko at last you have proven yourself useful (Evil laugh)  
Kimiko: Pandabubba! You've messed with the wrong monks!  
Jack: What are they gonna do? Especially those worthless twins.  
Aqua: Worthless!?  
Flannery: Now Aqua we handle how Mama and Papa would handle it.  
Aqua: Right. I'll handle this one. (Pulls out a sutra chame) Dark Luna Sutra! (Throws it and Jack's legs disspear)  
Jack: Ahhh! What happen to my legs! (Starts running around and hits a wall)  
Aqua: (Laughing)  
Pandabubba: Zombies attack! (They all work toward them)  
Omi: Dragon X cumei formation! (A light comes off them)  
Aqua: Cool!  
Flannery: So pretty. (Omi tries to kick the zombies but they catch his legs)  
Aqua: Hang on little dude! (Kicks a helment at the zombie's head knocking him into some boxes)  
Clay: Seismec Kick, Earth! (Stompes on the belt knocking Jack, Pandabubba and Papa off and Clay catches him) Careful partners the zombies are just inconcent people who happen to be zombies.  
(Pandabubba reaches for the Zing zome bone but Dojo bot pushes it)  
Dojo bot: No wu for you!  
Jack: Jack bots attack!  
Wuya: Let's hope they fight better than you lousy fish bots.  
Jack: Your sucking all the fun out of this!  
(Omi bot kicks them knocking the outer skin off)  
Jack: Those are my old koi bots except with new a new paint job a teeth!  
Aqua: Well that was obvious.  
Flannery: We just didn't want to ruin it for you. Seeing how worthless we are. (The twins giggle)  
Jack: I've been ripped off! Double cross again by Pandabubba!  
(Kimiko sees the Zing Zome bone on a belt)  
Pandabubba: Shroud of shadows! (Disappears)  
Aqua: Where'd he go?  
Kimiko: I have a pretty good idea. (Jumps over Clay grabing the slik spitter from under his hat and grabs the Zing Zome bone at the same time as Pandabubba) Pandabubba I chanlledge you to a Xiaolin Shwodown!  
Pandabubba: Alright but we'll have to hurry your father giving me a foot message in an hour. (Evil laugh)  
Aqua: Why you! (Flannery and the others hold her back) Let me go, Let me go!  
Flannery: Hurry Kim!  
Raimundo: Yea I don't know if we can hold her back!  
Clay: She's mader than a bull seeing red!  
Kimiko: My silk spiter against your shroud of shadows the game is goo zombies. High score wins!  
Both: Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!  
(The sceanary changes and Kimiko and Pandabubba are at the starting menu and the caps land on their heads)  
Kimiko: Goo zombies four I never finished three.  
Aqua: Oh yea. I forgot to e-mail you the blueprints for the game Kim.  
Pandabubba: (Throws off his cap) Kid stuff. Lets go.  
Both: Gong Yi Tempai!  
Kimiko: Somebody press start already.  
Flannery: Sorry. (Presses the start button)  
(They start on level one and Kimiko throws her cap)  
Kimiko: You should've kept your cap.  
Pandabubba: Shroud of Shadows! (Disappears and the zombies disappears)  
Flannery: Go Right Kim!  
Aqua: No left!  
Kimiko: What have I told you about back seat gaming?  
Twins: Sorry Kim.  
Omi bot: How is she doing?  
Clay: Pretty good. But that Pandabubba is turning out points more than a hen house turning out eggs.  
Aqua: What?  
Raimundo: You won't wanna read to deep into that.  
(The zombies start throwing goo at Kimiko)  
Kimiko: Silk spiter. (Goo lands on her hands and she throws her cap and more zombies comes out of the ground the level ends)  
Aqua: Aww man.  
Flannery: She's still got two more levels  
(Kimiko throws down her cap on the ground)  
Jack: Here we go level two.  
(They end up in an old style mansion)  
Kimiko: Gonna cheat as usual Pandabubba?  
Pandabubba: Don't have too. Should've kept your cap! (Runs up the stairs and zombies comes up)  
Kimiko: Silk spiter! (Ties up the zombies) (Her power drains ten points and she falls down)  
Aqua: C'mon Kim get up! You can't let mega butt win!  
(She runs down a hallway dodging goo she drops the silk spiter and Pandabubba gets it. Kimiko slams a door on zombies)  
Kimiko: Time to kick some goo butt! (Takes the door off the hedges)  
Pandabubba: Now Kimiko you know that the bad guy should have the unfair advatange. Shroud of Shadows! (Covers the zombie)  
Kimiko: Huh? (Blocks the goo)  
Raimundo: Talk to me how she doing?  
Omi bot: Don't ask.  
Aqua: Run Kim!  
(Comes to a dead in sees the feet and sweep kicks him)  
Aqua: Yea!  
Flannery: Nice move!  
(She gets to the last level)  
Aqua: Moment of Truth.  
Raimundo: This is it last level.  
(Pandabubba starts off and later gets gooed by the zombies)  
Aqua: Nah Nah Nah!  
(The zombies close in on him but they dissapear and Kimiko comes up)  
All except Jack: Yea!  
Kimiko: (Takes the silk spiter from him) You won't be needing this.  
Pandabubba: You'll never beat the creature now your health bar is to low and I am glad I tell you glad!  
(Kimiko reaches the creature it is laying on giant table)  
Aqua: Woah.  
Flannery: I think you made the creature too big Aqua.  
(The creature breaks off the table)  
Kimiko: Shroud of Shadows! (Hides under it)  
(The creature scratches a wall and Kimiko falls to the ground. She dodges the monster's attack)  
Kimiko: Silk Spiter! (The monster dodges it and hits a eletronic box)  
(She slides in between two power up boxes)  
Aqua: Wait I know this part! Their power ups!  
Clay: Take em!  
(She puts her foot and hand on the box and raises her health bar)  
Kimiko: Judolette flip, Fire! (Creates a fire X around the monster) Time for the end game Silk Spiter! (Shoots a giant web over the monster)  
(Kimiko comes back out of the game)  
Flannery: Good job Kimi.  
Aqua: Yea Awesome. You even beat my high score and I made the game!  
Kimiko: (Giggles) Zing Zome bone! (The yellow mist comes out changing everybody back to normal)  
Papa: Kimiko, Flannery, Aquanette? What happen? Why am I wearing an apron?  
Kimiko: Its a long story Papa.  
Flannery: Welcome back. (They all give him a hug)  
Aqua: I still sense a diturbance (Sees Jack and Pandabubba trying to get away) May I?  
Kimiko: I'd be insulted if you didn't. (Hands her the Zing zome bone)  
Aqua: (Slides over to them) Not so fast! Zing Zome bone! (Turns them into zombies) Sweet!  
Wuya: Zombie huh? It can only be an impovrment.  
(They go to Papa's office and Flannery and Aqua sit on Papa's desk)  
Papa: My Darling Kimiko you have made this Papa most proud.  
Aqua: Yea. Your fire powers are cool too.  
Flannery: Yea. When I was born I was choosen to become the guardian of fire. Now that I'm not I'm glad to give it to you.  
Kimiko: Thanks guys.  
Omi: Flannery and Aquanette I have to talked with Master Fung and he would like you to come to the temple to train as the dragon of the sun and moon.  
Flannery: Really?  
Raimundo: Yea.  
Clay: He says with the dragon of the sun and moon that'll help kick evil's butt.  
Aqua: I'm good for evil butt kicking any day of the week!  
Raimundo: So is that a yes?  
Twin: Yes!  
Kimiko: I'm just glad things are back to normal. And I hope you'll be able to pick your business more wisely.  
Papa: Thank you so much brave warriors I owe you my eternal gatitude. And to show my appreciantion I will give each of the bots a free upgrade.  
Omi: But my Omi bot does not need an upgrade he is already perfect.  
Omi Bot: No you are the perfect one.  
Omi: Perhaps we are both right. (Kisses Omi bot)


End file.
